Wonderful Words
by Kristen3
Summary: David's first words lead Niles to realize what fatherhood means, and Daphne sees just how blessed she is. One-shot.


Daphne loved days like this. Roz had told her numerous times that she couldn't have been a stay-at-home mom, even if she'd had the option. But Daphne couldn't imagine raising David any other way. Technically speaking, she did still work, as she managed to work in daily visits to Martin. But the rest of the time, it was just her and eighteen-month-old David during the day.

Right now, it was lunchtime. While Roz was probably in some meeting with KACL's top executives, Daphne was perfectly happy here, placing David into his highchair. The baby had grown so fast. She emailed pictures to Frasier in Chicago almost daily. Niles wouldn't speak of it, but Daphne was sure he was mentally preparing for David's acceptance into one, if not several, Ivy League universities. Already there were signs that he was bright. He seemed curious, constantly looking around. Niles was eager for the baby to grow up and show the world what a brilliant scholar he would be.

But as Daphne got ready to feed him, she thought that she wouldn't really mind it if David stayed just like this. He was sweet, always happy to see her, and completely adorable. Still, she knew the reality, that in just a few years, she could end up chasing after the next Simon Moon. The very thought scared her. But one look at David's innocent face, and her fears were instantly forgotten.

Before she could even feed him a spoonful of strained carrots, David startled her. "Goo!" It was the first time Daphne had heard her son speak. He might not be Shakespeare, but to Daphne, there could never be a more beautiful sound. Completely forgetting about David's lunch, she picked up the phone and quickly dialed Niles' work number.

"Hello, Mrs. Woodson. It's Daphne. Can I speak to me husband?"

"Of course, dear. He's between patients at the moment. Hold on."

"Hello, my love." Daphne could tell through the phone that he was smiling.

"I've got someone here who'd like to say hello to his daddy." She placed the receiver next to David's ear. He immediately smiled and clapped. Then he giggled happily. The sound warmed Daphne's heart at once. She waited a moment longer, wondering if he would speak again. But no such luck.

Daphne took the phone back. "Oh, darling, you missed it. David spoke! He said 'goo!'"

Niles sighed, imagining the moment. "I wish I could've been there. I've still got two more patients to see, and then I will be all yours."

"All right. David and I will be here waiting for you." After a few more moments, they hung up the phone. Daphne wished David had repeated his performance for his father. She spent the rest of the afternoon with him, doing everything she could think of to make him talk. But it was no use. Still, David was happy and content. He smiled constantly, and Daphne loved every minute of it.

Soon, Daphne had all but forgotten about David speaking. Simply being with him was enough. She didn't necessarily need to hear his first words right now. She was debating putting him down for a nap when she heard the front door open.

"I'm home, my love."

She looked up, happy, but surprised to see him. In the short time since she'd spoken to him, Daphne hadn't glanced at the clock. She greeted her husband with a kiss as always.

"I've waited all day for that," Niles said. "Now, what about my handsome boy? Has he said anymore wonderful words?"

"No, I'm afraid not. But he's so happy to see you!" She handed the baby to Niles. He was a bit startled.

But David didn't mind. "Goo!" This was promptly followed by a giggle. Niles knew at once that this moment would live in his heart for years to come.

"I didn't know fatherhood would be like this," Niles remarked. He thought back to his experiment with the silly flour sack. This was nothing like that. There was simply no way to prepare for something as magical as this.

But then Niles felt a wave of guilt and sadness. He knew that his own father hadn't been able to share in moments like this. His work as a detective kept him too busy. And when his sons had grown older, they wanted little to do with their father. "I think we should bring David for a visit with Dad and Ronee."

Daphne let out a slightly irritated sigh. "I just saw your father this morning. I was about to start making dinner."

Niles looked into her eyes. It was no wonder his wife was stressed out. New motherhood could literally drive a woman crazy. As a psychiatrist, Niles had seen it happen all too often. He balanced his son on his hip, then reached out with his free hand, caressing his wife's cheek. "My love, I know how hard you work, keeping this house running, taking care of David here, and checking up on Dad. It isn't easy, and don't ever think I don't appreciate all you do. But my father missed out on so much with Frasier and me. And Frederick was living in Boston, so Dad never got to see him much, either. I think he deserves to see what he missed out on."

Daphne's heart melted at his words. The relationship between the two Crane boys and their father had often been rocky. But both boys had slowly come to love and admire their father through the years. No one was prouder of them than Daphne herself. They had both told her many times that it was all her doing. But Daphne didn't see it that way. She always insisted that she had only helped things along. "All right. I know your father would love to visit with David. Maybe he can get David to say something else. If I know Martin, he'll be trying to make his grandson say 'football.'"

"Well, that should come in handy someday if Dad ever wants to take David to a Mariners' game!"

"Right," Daphne replied with a laugh. "I think you're a wonderful father, _and _a good son as well." She kissed his cheek.

"If I am either, it is only because of your influence. Without you, I would never have had the chance to become a father."

Daphne thought once again of Roz. Though they had always been close friends, in some ways, their lives had gone in very different directions. At one time, Daphne had envied Roz's independent life. It seemed as if Roz had the freedom to go anywhere she liked, without answering to anyone. Even today, all Roz had to do was make arrangements for someone to watch Alice, and she would be out with whatever man happened to interest her.

But, deep in her heart, Daphne knew that there was much more to life than having fun with different men. There was something beautiful about _this_ life, creating a family with the man she loved. Even with all of the hard work, Daphne wouldn't trade it for anything in the world.

**The End**


End file.
